New Life
by rs memories
Summary: Summary revised! When Starfire dies in the hands Slade the titans are devastated. When Starfire comes back they are more than happy. Now Slade is after her new skills and powers. Robin and the team will do anything they can to keep their friend safe. What kind of drama will the titans go through? RobStarRedX BBRae CyBee!
1. Chapter 1

_**New Life**_

Darkness, sadness, depression. Things we all got through in our lives. This is what many felt the day she died. It was so uncalled for, so all of a sudden. There were many idols of hers. They would never see her again… he would never see her again.

Robin was there lying on his bed sobbing silently into a pillow. He now just broke one of his rules; a hero should never show their emotions. This time it's different. She's dead, and he can't do anything about it. He looked to his side and saw the picture of him and her on the roof. She looked so beautiful that moment, she always looked beautiful to him and many others. Robin never got to confess that his feelings for her. She meant the world to him. He promised her that nothing would ever happen to her. He didn't keep his promise, and now he's regretting it every second that she's gone.

Sure he had two women in his life you could say he loved, Barbra Gordon and Zantanna, but Starfire was always different to Robin. She was so innocent, so beautiful, never wanting anything bad to happen to anyone. It never mattered who it was, she would still feel bad about it. Now she's not there to make any of them smile. Now he just broke another rule; a hero should never fall in love.

* * *

Raven sat in front of her window attempting to meditate to control her emotions, but it wasn't working. Oh, there goes another light bulb. The dark girl sat there with a few stray tears falling from her eyes.

Starfire never judged her. She would always try the things Raven liked. Even when they had nothing in common, Starfire wanted to get along and try her best to enjoy Raven. That's exactly what she did. Starfire was one of a kind to Raven. Usually girls were really rude to Raven because she was different, but Starfire was always commenting how she wished she could be as pretty as Raven. Raven never really thought of herself being pretty, but she was the one who wanted to be as pretty as Starfire.

She would miss Starfire coming up to her door asking to go to, as Star would say, "the mall of shopping". Now Starfire is dead. The dark girl was sobbing now.

* * *

Beast boy sat on his messy bed holding the little worm he got Starfire after they defeated Killer Moth. He felt like he just lost his sister. Beast Boy lay down on his bed looking at the picture he had drawn of the whole team hugging Starfire. He was going to give it to her for her birthday.

Star always treated Beast Boy like a person. He loved how she would always laugh at his jokes, even though everyone thought they were terrible. She always thought he was creative and she actually liked his nasty tofu. He laughed at the thought of her thinking that mustard was a beverage.

Now that she's gone there's no one to laugh at his jokes and eat his tofu.

* * *

Cyborg worked on his car in absolute silence while stray tears fell down his face. He and Star had a special relationship. She was always willing to help him with things on his car or go to the beach with him while everyone stayed at the tower because they were busy, or in Beast Boy's case sleeping.

When he was sad because he wasn't normal anymore, Starfire told him that he was normal to her and always would be. He loved how when she said "kicking of the butt" instead of kick butt. He smiled when he thought about how her not knowing about earth was always so amusing. She would always cheer while Beast Boy was losing to Cyborg at video games or anything competitive.

_Flashback:  
The titans were doing their daily routines .Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Raven was reading and cursing every time Cyborg or Beast Boy would scream, Robin was working out in the gym, and Starfire was reading Twilight._

_Yes, Starfire knew Robin would never approve of her reading it, but she loved it. She loved the romance and the hot vampires and werewolves on the cover and the pictures they provided in the middle of the book. _

_Robin had just gotten done in the gym and walked into the common room to get some water. Starfire was in the corner too busy to notice Robin. As for Robin he was enjoying his cup of water. Something caught his eye. He saw the book Starfire was reading. Oh God! He knew what that book was about. He made sure to read it so he would know that it was bad enough that Starfire couldn't read it. _

_He spit out his water and ran over to Starfire as fast as he could._

"_Starfire! Why are you reading that!?"_

"_Oh Robin I do love this book dearly. It is very interesting to read about a girl falling in love with a vampire!" Starfire said in such enthusiasm. Robin nearly had a heart attack._

"_Star that book is too inappropriate for you!" explained Robin._

"_I do not see why you are doing the freaking out Robin, it is just a novel of Romance," she told him while reading more of the book. Robin took the book to say something else, but was too late because the alarm went off. _

"_There's a robbery down town and Slade's behind all of it," exclaimed Raven._

"_Alright, Titans GO!" yelled Robin. _

_Everyone got into their vehicles except Starfire flew. When they got to the scene Slade had put bombs and robots everywhere. Cyborg blasted two of the twenty robots with his sonic cannon, but was then knocked out by one behind him. Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and took out four robots, but one of the large ones knocked him out turning him back into a human. Raven used two cars and a bus to take out the one that hurt Beast Boy and it worked, but two smaller robots shot her against a building. Robin was in hand to hand combat with Slade, but Slade smoothly put a robot to fight with Robin. Starfire had taken care of all of the robots, except the one her fearless leader was fighting. She was now going into a burning building to save some people. When she got them all out, Starfire was on her way in till Slade put an extra bomb on top of the roof._

"_Say goodbye to Starfire titans," laughed Slade._

"_NO!" screamed Robin._

_Like that the building exploded. The last thing Starfire saw was Robin's horrified expression. Everything after that was just dark. Robin was beyond pissed. _

"_STARFIRE! NO! HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Robin to Slade._

"_Don't be upset Robin. She was weak anyways," Slade laughed and disappeared._

"_But I loved her," Robin sobbed._

_End of flashback_

Starfire was truly the only one who understood them all. Now that she's gone there's no one to understand any of them.

No one found Starfire's body. She was dead now… at least that's what they thought.

* * *

**Well, i started a new story. Don't worry this one won't be as depressing as the first one. Anyways make sure to R&R! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Life**_

Light. It was light the girl saw. She was very confused of where she was. All she remembered was saving people from a burning building and seeing the boy she loved having a horrified expression. She didn't know why he was scared. Everything was black after that. She had gotten the impression that she was alone, but she was very wrong. She heard a voice from the light. The closer the voice got the more tense her body became. She now saw a figure that looked like a male figure. When it finally got close enough for here to fully see him he looked a lot like her.

That was it! The boy was Wildfire, her brother! Wait wasn't he supposed to be dead? The boy held out his hand. His voice was so loving and caring.

"Starfire, take my hand if you want to be with us," he spoke softly.

"Where am I dear brother?" asked Starfire. The boy gave her a sad look. He took a few seconds to tell her the situation she was in.

"Koriand'r," he began "you were in a bad accident. You were in a building and..." He drifted of letting her figure out the rest. It all clicked, but Starfire was not happy about it, not happy at all.

"You mean to tell me that I am dead?" she whimpered. She couldn't believe it. Why did this have to happen to her. Did she do something to deserve this?

"Yes my dear sister," Wildfire said sadly. He looked at the tears coming from her eyes. He hated seeing he like this.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, of course not! You were murdered Kori," Wildfire stated. Starfire looked puzzled.

"By who?"

"The man known as Slade,". Starfire turned her head looking at the clouds she was floating above. She knew Robin would be filled with guilt, even though it wasn't his fault. She wanted to go back home. She wanted to be with her friends. She wanted to be with Robin.

"Ryand'r, I don't want to come with you. I am dearly sorry, but i have not lived a full life, i have not accomplished anything " she squeaked. Wildfire smiled.

"I knew you would say that. You can go back, but you must know what your hart wants," he continued "If you don't then you will be very upset. You remember what uncle Galfore told you correct?" he asked. Starfire nodded.

"Yes he told me to always follow my heart," she smiled of the memories of Galfore always telling her that in her youth. She looked back at Wildfire who had on a serious face.

"And are you positive that you are following your heart Kori?" her brother asked.

"Yes, I am positive," she said happily.

"Well then, you must know that you shall go through many changes," explained Wildfire. Starfire looked confused.

"What do you mean brother?" she asked. He smiled.

"That is for you to find out. Now goodbye Koriand'r. I shall see you when the time is right. I love you,"

"I love you too Ryand'r,"

Starfire's eyes opened. It was dark. Oh no she was fifty feet under the water. She started to panic to get to the surface. She kicked and pushed herself up. He lungs were filling up with water. She can't die again. She finally got up to the surface gasping for air. She was coughing the water out. She looked around for a place to get out of the water and stay for the night. She saw the island where Robin and here would talk sometimes when the titans would go to the park. She swam towards the little island. Every time she would move her legs she would feel a lot of pain.

When she got to the island she used her hands and arms to drag her up the sand. She looked around. It fell into place. She was alive! She made a laugh that was more of a whisper. She was laughing because of the terrible, yet good situation she was just put in. Starfire tried to get up, but her legs were to weak. She didn't know how long she was dead. Was it days, weeks, months, Years!? That would have to be something she would know tomorrow. She looked down and saw her ripped uniform. She looked at the purple. '_Maybe it's time for a change,'_ She thought to herself.

When Starfire was mostly dry she saw that her bangs were grown out. She liked it. It was a change. This must be one of the many changes that her brother told her about. She sighed at the thought of seeing her friends, that is if they are still the teen titans. She would have to find that out tomorrow. Right now she needed her strength back, so she drifted off to sleep. After all she had just died and come back alive.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2! What other changes will Starfire go through. What will the titans think of Starfire coming back? What will Robin think? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Life**_

Surprisingly everyone was in the common room for breakfast, except for Robin. The three teens had what they usually had. Raven had her herbal tea, Beast Boy had his nasty tofu, and Cyborg had a giant plate of bacon and eggs. You would think Beast Boy would say some smart comment about how they're eating innocent animals, but instead he just gave Cyborg a quick death glare, then returning back to his tofu. It has been two months sense the titans had lost Starfire in that accident. Losing her was like losing electricity to them. They didn't know what they had in till it was gone. There was no one there to laugh at Beast Boy's terrible jokes, there was no one there to help Cyborg wax his baby (car), there was no one there to get Raven away from her horror novels and live a teenage life, there was no one there to get Robin out of his room because he was spending to much time looking for any clues on Slade, but most importantly there was no one there to keep the glue that kept the titans together from falling apart.

It was very easy to see that the titans were falling apart. If Starfire was still alive they would all be happy and not depressed. Beast Boy and Cyborg would be fighting about either video games or tofu vs. meat, Raven would be reading, and Robin would be reading the newspaper to Starfire. It will never be the same.

_Swish_

Robin walked into the common room glaring at everything and everyone in the room as if they were a nasty insect that he were wanting to terminate. He walked over to the coffee maker while everyone stared in shock to see their leader actually come out of his room. The only time they saw Robin come out of his room was either because of a mission or to get food so he wouldn't starve himself to death these days. He got his coffee and a small plate of eggs and bacon. Even though everyone was in the common room they didn't say a word to each other. For those who weren't reading, such as Beast Boy and Cyborg, they just looked at their food. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He hated the silence.

"Guys I miss Star-" he was cut off by Robin.

"Don't you dare mention her name!" he said slamming the table making his coffee cup and breakfast pate shake. Beast Boy and Robin glared at each other.

"I have to agree with Beast Boy Robin, I mean we were all more happy when she was around," Cyborg stated quietly. Robin snapped his head to Cyborg,

"Same for you Cyborg. Don't you mention her name, and that's an order!" he barked. He now glared at both Beast Boy and Cyborg. "We were to late she is-" he was cut off by Raven getting up quickly and slamming her book on the table.

"Don't even say it Robin!" shouted Raven. They all turned their heads to Raven. Her face was red with fury. She didn't want to here Starfire was dead.

"Why not Raven? It's true!" growled Robin. Raven was about to hurt some one so she left the room with tears running down her face only Beast Boy could see.

"Way to go Robin! I'm gonna go check on her," said Beast Boy running out of the room.

When he got to Raven's room he knocked.

"Robin go the hell away," he heard a muffled growl from the other side of the door.

"Um, no it's Beast Boy," he said sadly. The door swished open to see Raven with tear stains under her eyes and on her cheeks. Beast Boy saw a stray tear fall down her face and wiped it away with his thumb. He looked at her sadly.

"You okay?" he asked. She was still blushing from him wiping her tear away.

"Yes," she said quickly. She tried to shut her door, but Beast Boy put his foot to in the crack of her door from swishing closed.

"No you're not. You can't hide that. We're all not okay," he told her softly. "Can I come in?" Raven let the door slide open to let Beast Boy come in. He walked in and sat down on her bed.

"I miss her," she said simply. Beast Boy made a sad smile.

"We all do," Raven ran into his arms startling him. He held her tightly letting her cry ignoring the ten light bulbs exploding. He shushed her lovingly and cooed into her ear telling her it was going to be okay. He laid down against the pillows still holding her. She eventually fell asleep and so did Beast Boy.

* * *

Starfire made her way towards the tower by climbing to the roof tops of buildings. She couldn't fly, not because she wasn't happy, but because she was hungry and still weak. She was so weak that she desperately needed medical attention. She couldn't go into a restaurant because she needed to greet her friends the correct way, not by showing up on the news. She was walking on top of one of the biggest buildings in Jump City. She was climbing and missed a ledge.

"Dammit!" she shouted. _'Whoa!'_ she thought. That must be another one of the many changes. She could speak like she has been on earth her whole life. That was very exciting for her. She was desperate to learn proper earth English. She was getting weaker, but made sure she didn't climb where the windows of the building were. She finally made her way to the ocean where you had to cross to get over to the titans tower. This was it. This is where she would find out the truth. She got all the energy she had and flew.

Her flying was going on and off on her. She would rise and fall, but she had to keep focused. When she got close enough to the island that she could land she dropped to her feet making her cringe from the pain in her knees. She walked up to the door and knocked. After waiting two long minuets someone answered. It was Cyborg.

"Hey Star-... wait STARFIRE!?" he screamed. She smiled weakly.

"Hi Cyborg," she managed before passing out into his arms.

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter 3! Will BB and Raven become a couple, and will Robin be the next one to pass out? Hope you like this chapter! Please review! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Life**_

Robin lay on his bed stareing at the ceiling clutching the same picture of Starfire and him on the roof. He could remember when her sister Blackfire came and tried to replace her. He remembered when she was about to run away, but he stopped her. When he saved her from those aliens, he felt like a true hero. He never knew why Starfire would feel as though someone would be able to take her place.

No one could take her place.

Ever sense she left he hasn't come out of his room except for missions or to eat. It's been two months! TWO! He has been miserable ever sense she died. All he could think about was that blank expression on her face before she died. She didn't even scram or panic. It all happened before she could take it all in. He felt so worthless, so guilty. He felt as though her death was his fault. That is all he ever thought about. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Robin groaned.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"Robin! You have to see this!" shouted Cyborg from the other side of the door. Robin got up with a curious expression on his face. His door swished open by a push of a botten to see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. He looked at them.

"What is this about?" asked Robin.

"We don't know," said Beast Boy and Raven at the same time. Cyborg started running towards the the medical wing.

"Just follow me to the medical wing! It's important!" yelled Cyborg. They all looked at each other and ran behind Cyborg to the medical wing. When they got there they saw a curtain hung up.

"Cy! What is it!?" asked a very annoyed yet excited Beast Boy. Cyborg pulled the curtain to reveal a familiar face in the bed. Raven gasped putting a hand over her mouth with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Oh my God!" she muffled under her hands. Beast Boy had to sit down in a chair from him being so shocked. Robin's eyes widened with even more shock. He couldn't hide the it. The girl in the bed looked so weak and tiny, yet she looked beautiful and peaceful. He walked over slowly to the hospital bed. He laid his thumb on her cheek and let it glide on her smooth skin. She was real and breathing. He finally got the courage to speak.

"Starfire?" asked Robin. Cyborg shook his head saying that was indeed Starfire.

* * *

It's been twenty four hours sense Starfire showed up at the tower. Robin hadn't left her side sense he saw her again. Her health was progressing tremendously. She would eventually stir making Robin shoot up out of his seat to make sure she was okay. Cyborg made sure to feed her through her stomach. He did about twenty tests to make sure she was really Starfire. They all said that she was her. They were all in still in a shock state. Starfire was back. It was amazing.

It was now noon and Starfire was starting to wake up. She saw Robin sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand. She blushed at the sight and smiled. He was still sleeping. She sat up to see that she was home. She laid her head back and laughed quietly. She then looked back at Robin _'He's so cute when he's sleeping,' _she thought.

It was ten minuets after Starfire awoke. Robin was now wide awake to see those big beautiful emerald eyes that he desperately missed these past two months. He felt really guilty for falling asleep not being able to see her wake up.

"Hey," Starfire whispered. He felt so relieved that she was okay.

"Hey," he whispered back. He was still holding her hand, but he was holding it for so long it felt right to him. "I really missed you," he finished. She smiled.

"I missed you too,"

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 4. What kind of questions will Starfire have to answer? Will Robin confess his true feelings? Will Starfire returning bring BB and Raven together. Short Chapter I'm sorry. I won't be able to update for a week. PLEASE don't give up on me! Anyways Pleeeeaaasssee review! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**New Life**_

It's been five days sense Starfire had awaken from her long sleep, and she was eager to get up and see her friends. Yes she was more than happy to have Robin by her side, but she wanted to see the others. She was still a little weak, but she could get out of bed and fight soon. Starfire wanted to get up and walk around a little, but Robin insisted she lay in bed in till she had her full strength back.

It was now four a.m. and Starfire needed to get up. She swung her legs over and held on to the edge of the bed. She lifted herself up and she walked a little. She was happy in till a gloved hand touched her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly. It was Robin. She turned around and looked at him with an innocent face.

"I'm sorry I just needed to get out of bed a walk," she confessed. Robin took her arm and led her to the bed. He really hated his weak Star to get up and walk by herself.

"You know you should be resting," said Robin while he tucked Starfire in the hospital bed. She slammed her head against the pillows and looked up at Robin.

"I know, but I can't stand sitting here all day! I'm better!" she yelled in a whisper. She closed her eyes and sighed. Robin looked at her with a light grin. Starfire turned her head and looked at him. "So, how was life while I was gone?" Robin stared at his lap with a sad expression. He didn't know what to say. There were so many bad things that happened while she was dead. She was the glue that held everyone together, but just like that she was gone. Robin finally managed the courage to speak.

"Star," he began "it was absolute hell while you were gone... I- I mean WE! were all falling apart," Starfire closed her eyes again. She really did feel bad.

"I- I'm sorry," she whispered. Robin looked at her in disbelief, How could she say sorry when the whole incident wasn't even her fault?!

"Star, what are you talking about!? This, _ALL_ of this, isn't your fault!" she stared at the sealing and sighed.

"I was weak Robin! I could have made it out, I could have punched the door down, but I had to stand there like a moron and watch in shock!" explained Starfire.

"It was my fault. I saw you, and I was too much in shock to save you," confessed Robin. Starfire blew up.

"Dammit Robin! Why do you have to blame everything on yourself? It can't always be your fault. You have to understand that looking for criminals in your dark room doesn't help the fact that you can't find them. You never ask for help, and I know well enough that while I was gone you were spending more time looking for Slade! There's no 'I' in team Robin," Robin looked at her in shock. She actually spoke English perfectly, _AND_ she cursed!

"Star, what else was I supposed to do, huh?! You were gone! You're my best friend, and I lost you! There was nothing left for me!" yelled Robin.

"You have a whole team! As I remembered, you wanted to be the leader!" barked Starfire. Robin stared at her with no words.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were holding each other tightly for they were happy to have their friend back. Beast Boy and Raven had been falling asleep in Raven's room after talking sense the night before Starfire came back. It was true that they had great feelings for each other. Of course they wouldn't admit it. Right now Raven had her eyes close, but she wasn't asleep. She had a rare smile on her face. Beast Boy brought the passionate side out of her. He was just happy to be with her and make her happy. Even though his jokes were tacky, Raven didn't care because he made her smile when he comforted her, and that was all she needed.

"So are you happy to have Star back?" asked Beast Boy. He felt Raven's head nod up and down on his chest saying yes.

"I've never been so relived that she's okay," she paused "She's my best friend," Beast Boy smiled. He was happy that she was relieved. He held her more possessively. This made Raven slightly blush, but she was happy and that was all that mattered to Beast Boy now and forever. They both closed their eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Robin was quiet in shock long enough for Starfire to drift asleep. She was pleased with herself to tell him that. Robin decided that even though Starfire was a little angry, he was still going to stay by her side. He watched her sleep peacefully and drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

It was the next day, and Cyborg gave Starfire a checkup. He looked at the results of her weakness, and it looked like she had her strength back.

"Well 'lil lady, looks like you're okay," announced Cyborg. Starfire's eyes lit up and she flew out of bed in excitement.

"I'm free!" she screamed. She ran out the door running down the hallways of the tower, and fell on the floor. Robin and Cyborg both looked at Starfire in amusement as she rolled around on the floor being able to move and run around. She used her hands and arms to push the upper half of her body up to look and the two teenage boys looking at her. She didn't even care, she was way to happy.

* * *

Starfire decided to go to her room to take a shower. Her room hadn't changed at all. She took a white towel with her to the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it could go. When she got in she was relaxed. She thought about how her voice grew slightly lower. She liked that too. She also liked her grown out bangs, normal English, and the new sense of style, though she knew there were going to be more changes.

When she got out of the shower, she picked the outfit she wore when she came to Earth for the first time. She looked at her wavy hair and smiled. She could get used to this new look.

She walked to the common room to see a banner saying "Happy Late Birthday Starfire!" Starfire smiled at her friends. Her Birthday came a week after her death, and everyone took that day the very had. Robin even broke a couple of things that night too. Now that she's back they can finally make up that night. Starfire saw a bunch of presents sitting on the kitchen table.

"Oh guys, you didn't have to get me all of those. Just being with you all again makes me happy," she explained.

"Yes we did! We missed you like hell 'lil lady!" Cyborg came up to her giving her a bear hug, making Robin a little jealous. Starfire noticed and went up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. He didn't care that he couldn't breath, he was just happy to see his star happy and alive. Robin hugged back and smiled in return.

"Hey Raven, I know you probably don't want a hug, so-" Starfire was cut off when Raven gave Starfire a bone crushing hug. Starfire was shocked that Raven was actually hugging, she was even more shocked that she was crying on her shoulder. Raven's emotions made the birthday cake explode. Everyone looked wide eyed at the cake disaster. Raven looked beyond embarrassed.

"No, no it's okay. Cakes are over rated anyways," Starfire said trying to make Raven feel better. She turned to Beast Boy and gave him a big hug. They both smiled at each other.

"Okay, since we don't have a cake, thank you Raven," Cyborg began earning a glare from Raven "Let's skip to the presents!" they all made there way to the couch.

"I get to give Starfire my present first!" yelled Beast Boy. Everyone rolled their eyes, except Starfire who smiled. Robin handed Starfire Beast Boy's present, and she opened it. She gasped at the picture frame.

"Beast Boy this is beautiful! Did you draw this?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded blushing. "You have a real gift Beast Boy!"

"Thanks Star!" Beast Boy smiled proudly. Raven handed Starfire her present. She opened it and saw the whole series to Twilight books. Starfire smiled a big smile at Raven.

"Thanks Raven! This is my favorite series!" She hugged Raven tightly, and Raven returned it.

"Alright, now it's time for my present!" Cyborg announced giving Starfire a square package. She opened it to see a new computer. She beamed and hugged Cyborg.

"Thanks Cyborg!"

"No Problem 'lil lady!" he smiled. Robin gave Starfire a small square box.

"Um, uh here's my present Star," said a nervous Robin. Starfire smiled and opened it. She gasped at the beautiful star shaped necklace that had a big emerald in the middle of it.

"Thank you Robin! It's absolutely beautiful!" She smiled giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek which made him blush. They both stared at each other smiling, that is in till the alarm went off. They all bolted up from their seats. Raven went up to the computer.

"It's Slade,"

* * *

**That was chappie five. Sorry it's been a while. School has been literally killing me! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**New Life**_

"It's Slade," Raven said turning to her leader. Robin had a pissed off expression on his face. He knew he couldn't, absolutely could not bring Starfire with them. He couldn't lose her again.

"I'm coming with you," said Starfire walking towards the door. Robin used his arms to rapp around her waist forcing her back.

"Oh no you're not. You are staying here at the tower," insisted Robin. Starfire glared at him. She knew that Robin and the others wouldn't like her to go, but it was true they needed her help. Sure she might get hurt, but she was a hero too. She had every right to go.

"What the hell! You guys need help!" they all stared at her wide eyed with blank expressions, except Robin. She looked at the others "What!? Do you want to lose and have Robin over here lock himself in his room trying to find nothing on Slade!?" explained Starfire pointing a finger at Robin.

"Star, Robin's right. You need to stay here. We can't lose you again," explained Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded agreeing with Raven. Starfire's blood was boiling.

"Fine!" she barked. Robin smirked in satisfaction. Starfire gave him the evil eye and sat down on the couch.

"Alright titans, let's go!" ordered Robin, and they were out to the T-car. Starfire was able to see Slade's bombs go off in the city from the common room window.

* * *

When the four titans arrived at the destruction they immediately took action. Of course Robin went after Slade, and the others went after all the robots that had just poped up.

"Aserath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted making dark magic pick up cars and throwing them at several robots. She had taken out a few that she hit, but some of them were still firing their built in guns making Raven shield herself. She took a large piece of the road with her magic and launched it at the robot's guns. They both exploded.

Beast Boy turned into a tiny fruit fly and flew into one of the robot's eyes. After finally in he turned into a T-Rex making the robot break into pieces. He then started to run over all of the others in his path. He crushed several Slade bots into the ground.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon to destroy some robots. He was very successful with killing all the robots. Climbing on the back of one of the robot he shot five of them with it's own sonic cannon.

Robin was in hand to hand combat with Slade. Every time Robin would throw a kick Slade would easily dodge it. Robin kept getting even more pissed. He would punch harder and kick harder. This made him exhausted. His fighting was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"What's wrong Robin? Is your girlfriend not being here making your fighting so terrible?" Slade asked with sarcastic pity. He pressed a button on his little gold and black remote control. Fifty more of Slade's robots came up from under the ground. The titans were exhausted. They didn't know if they would be able to make it.

* * *

Starfire looked down from the roof of the tower at the city to see the titans were defiantly needing help. At this point she didn't care about Robin's needed her right now. She jumped off the tower fly at the speed of light, getting there in thirty seconds. She ended up landing right behind Slade looking down at the slouching were so tired.

"Well titans, I'd love to stay, but i'm afraid all good things must come to an end," Slade laughed.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Starfire hitting Slade while flying. She made him crash into a building leaving a large crack on the side of it. Slade looked up and his eyes went wide.

"I thought I killed you!" he yelled. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Yea well for once you were wrong," Slade pulled out a long sword he was planning to use to kill Robin.

"Well, I'll get rid of you this time," said Slade. Robin's eyes got wide.

"Starfire! Get out of here!" yelled Robin. Starfire ignored him.

"Wait! How about we have a fair fight. No weapons, no nothing. Just hand to hand?" suggested Starfire. Slade froze and thought about it for a minute. He smirked.

"Okay. Prepare to die Koriand'r!" They both ran to each other at the same time.

Slade took the first move by doing a kick to her head. She easily dodged it. Coming up fast she punched Slade with all her might, sending him crashing into a large truck. He came running toward Starfire. She started running for a wall. She ran up it doing a back flip ending up behind Slade. She used her leg to tripping him. Slade got up fast and punched her in the face four times as hard as he could. Robin stared in horror. She was getting hurt pretty bad. She touched her fave and saw there was blood coming from her nose and mouth. She smirked and she sent him up in the air making him fall. When he was almost to the ground Starfire did an upper cut punch making him fall to the ground. She started doing hammer fists to his face knocking him out. She grabbed his remote and shut down all of his robots.

Starfire grabbed Slade's limp body and carried him over her shoulder. She turned back to the other titans who had their mouths agape. How did she do that?

"What?" asked Starfire. The titans were speechless. Robin found the courage to speak.

"Star h-how?" she smiled.

"Let's get him turned in," after they got Slade put into a special prison. Where he couldn't get out. He wouldn't be hurting anyone again. Well, weren't they ever wrong.

* * *

**That was chapter 6! Will Slade escape prison? What will he have planned when he does get out? PLEASE REVIEW!:-)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

After an unconscious Slade was taken into special care the titans headed back to the tower. They were all exhausted, Robin more emotionally than physically. He was going to have a long talk with Starfire when they got back. They all went in the T-car so they could get home. Robin sat in the back with Starfire helping her with her nose. He held her head back, and they all drove in silence. They got back to the tower and Robin helped Starfire inside while the others followed behind.

"Robin I'm fine," Starfire insisted. Robin had brought her to the medical wing to make sure she was okay with her whole body. She had told him she only had a bruises on her face and a bloody nose, but Robin had to know if she needed major medical help. Robin had ordered Cyborg to take all the same test three times, and nothing was wrong with her.

"Rob! Your girlfriend is fine! Now let her rest! Good God! explained an annoyed Cyborg. Robin froze.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled. Starfire rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed.

"Man you put a lot of enthusiasm in that Robin!" Starfire laughed. Cyborg smirked at an embarrassed Robin. "Well, I'm taking a shower and going to bed. G'night!"

As she walked out the door Robin stopped her. "We need o have a talk later," he said quiet enough for only her to hera. Starfire nodded and walked out the door.

When Starfire got to her room she grabbed a towel and got in the shower. She turned on the water as hot as it could go and relaxed. She washed her hair and body, and then got out. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Walking over to her dresser she opened the pajama drawer and picked out a green tank top and black pajama shorts. Starfire fell and passed out on her bed.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Starfire awoke to knocking at her bedroom door. She looked over to her emerald green digital clock that read _3:30 a.m._ Starfire had changed the style of her room to emerald green, aqua blue, and black. She groaned in annoyance as she pulled the covers off and walked to the door. She pressed the button to open the door.

_Swish_

There stood Robin in checkered pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt. He had wanted to talk to Starfire all night, but she never came so, him being Robin, got worried. He blushed as he saw her perfect slender body and long tan legs in the tank top and shorts she was wearing. Starfire noticed he was starring and blushed.

"Hi, mind telling me why you've come to my room at now three thirty two in the morning?" asked a very tired Starfire. Robin walked into her room without permission. She stared at him sitting on her bed. "Come in!" she said sarcastically.

"You promised we'd have a talk," said Robin. Starfire smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my God, I forgot I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I know you were tired," said Robin while patting on the side of the bed next to him motioning for Starfire to sit next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Starfire. Robin's face got really serious.

"Please don't ever do that to me again,"

"Robin what are you talking about?" Starfire asked confused. Robin took her hand.

"I told you to stay at the tower, but you didn't listen, and almost d-died again," Starfire looked at him with sympathy.

"Robin you guys weren't doing so hot, so I helped," she said getting up and moving to the window.

"Star, you can't do that anymore," Robin sighed. Starfire snapped her head around.

"Oh so what, you're going to keep me from being a hero?" she asked in a pissed off tone.

"No, just keep you home from anything to serious," explained Robin. Starfire felt like she had just been smacked in the face. She is a HERO! Fighting all villains is her job.

"How can you say that! Fighting crime is my life! You can't do this!" Starfire yelled. Robin got up and walked over to her.

"I can do what ever I want Starfire!" Starfire slapped him across the face making him fall to the floor.

"And so can I," she growled. All of a sudden the ends of her hair caught on fire. She was some how gaining knowledge how to use new powers, yet she didn't know how to control them. She had just smacked Robin hard, and she didn't intend to. Her pajamas started to turn to a new suit. It was all black with short black leather shorts, a top that was like a bikini top except with a sweetheart neckline and made of leather. The straps were thick and tuned into a choker with an emerald hanging from it. On her arms were black arm bands, one on each arm. Her gloves were like her old ones except they were black and had emeralds at the ends. Last on her feet were black leather high heel thigh highs. The whole outfit showed most of her flat stomach.

Robin stared at her in awe. She looked beautiful, yet she looked horrified.

"Robin I'm so sorry! I need to get out of here for a while. She flew out the window making her way to the beach.

"Starfire wait!" Robin yelled out.

* * *

When Starfire got to the island there was no one there to her relief. She collapsed on the sand. Her outfit started to reveal little sparkly emerald flames. She laid her head back and sighed. How did this happen? She needed to learn how to use these, _all_ of these new powers. She thought she was alone, but then she felt eyes on her. She turned around and saw a male figure standing behind a large boulder. She stood up with her starbolts in hand.

"Who's there?!" yelled Starfire.

"Hey there cutie," Starfire knew who that was.

"X what are you doing here spying on me!?" she asked. He came out and waked to her.

"Look I don't want to fight you," he said surrendering. Starfire lowered her starbolts. Starfire smiled in relief.

"Oh good, because I'm really not in a mood to fight you," Red X came and sat next to her.

"You look sexy in that outfit by the way," Red X commented. Starfire smirked. Of course he would say that. They both laid down looking at the stars. "You know i was devastated when I found out you had died," Starfire turned her attention from the stars to Red X.

"You were?" she asked. Red X rubbed his gloved thumb over her cheek.

"Yeah," he whispered. They both moved their hands so that they were holding. Red X finally asked his question "Would you ever go out with me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Are you going to break my heart?" asked Starfire. Red X moved his face closer to hers.

"I would never break your heart," he whispered in her ear giving her chills down her spine. Starfire got her hand under his mask pulling it up showing his face. He had brown hair that swooped over to the other side of his forehead. He was tan, and had golden eyes. Starfire stared in awe.

"You have beautiful eyes." whispered Starfire. Red X pulled her closer.

"Not as beautiful as yours," he said before brushing his lips on hers. It was a sweet kiss. It felt right to Starfire, and specially Red X.

"You do know this has to be secret," said Starfire. Red X sighed with happiness.

"Hot!"

"So what should I call you?" asked Starfire.

"Jason,"

* * *

**That was chapter 7! How sweet! Please Review!:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"We need to find her!" Robin screamed at his half asleep team. Starfire had been gone for what felt like two years for Robin. They had all just heard from Robin what little fiasco had just happened. They were trying all they could to calm the Boy Wonder down, but nothing was working. They could all understand where he was coming from. They did just lose Starfire a few months ago, yet somehow she came back. Robin had been pacing back and forth for the last hour and a half. Why hasn't he gone after her you ask? Well, that is because Cyborg put a shock devise on the door, so if Robin tries to get out he will get shocked.

Raven was taking this pretty hard too. Luckily Beast Boy was there to help her through it. At the current moment Beast Boy was cradling Raven in his arms on the couch while she was half asleep from depression. See Raven was always depressed by the world. No one was like her. No one understood her. She was always hiding in the shadows. She could never keep her emotions under control, but her friends helped her through it.

She loved how Beast Boy would hold her, and try is best to comfort her in a time of need. He felt happy to help her. They had spent time together non-stop for a month. Everyone got the impression that they were dating. Of course they would deny it.

"Rae, are you gonna be okay?" asked Beast Boy. Raven looked up and gave him a light smile.

"I will be... as long as I'm with you," she whispered. Beast Boy was beyond happy now. As for Cyborg and Robin.

"Rob! CHILL! WE'LL FIND HER!"

"No Cyborg, we have to find her now, but since you put the stupid electric shock trap on the damn door I CAN'T FIND HER!" yelled Robin. Cyborg threw his hands up in the air.

"I know you're upset, but you can't keep getting obsessed! You drive all of us INSANE!" screamed Cyborg. Raven got up fro her comfortable position in annoyance.

"Robin, Cyborg! Shut up! She'll come back!" Raven yelled putting the conflict between the two titans in silence.

* * *

Starfire had awaken on the beach to see Red X had left. She had felt comfortable with Red X surprisingly. They had talked a little the last night before falling asleep. She never knew he could be such a romantic. She noticed something black lying upon he stomach. She grabbed the black cloth staring at it. It was Red X's cape. She smiled while folding it up and setting it on the ground. Starfire got up brushing the sand of herself and decided to use her powers.

She put he hands out in front of her. She thought about something that made her happy and then before her eyes was a starbolt in the shape over her home, the titans tower. Wait, what was this supposed to do? She then made her hands into fists making the starbolt into a solid. This was odd yet incredible. How was she able to do this? She had just turned a starbolt into a solid in the shape of the titans tower! She took the object in her hand and felt the texture. It was made out of what looked to be emerald. That made some since because of the color of the starbolt.

Starfire flew up in the air. She looked down to see the ends of her hair turned to flames. She smiled flying through the fluffy clouds. She let a lot of her energy go making strings of the starbolts follow with her. She threw the energy thinking of a place she wanted to be making a portal in the air. She flew through it landing on the roof of the tower she has been living in for the past couple of years. Now the feeling of happiness went away, and a feeling of fear replaced it. She opened the roof door and walked down the stairs to the living room.

When the doors swished open she saw her leader staring blankly out the window. He looked sleep deprived and had not taken a shower. She felt bad for causing him sadness.

Robin was not in the mood to talk to anyone. When heard the door swish open, he immediately growled at the person in the room, not even bothering to turn around and see who it was.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," muttered Robin "so GO AWAY!"

Starfire smirked "Well, if you say so," she said turning around. Robin froze, he knew that voice from anywhere. His Star was back! He spun around and his eyes widened. She was there standing before his own eyes.

"Star! Where have you been, we've been worried sick!" he explained running up to her pulling her into a hug, holding her protectively. She looked up to him and smiled. It was the kind of 'I'm sorry' smile. He cupped her cheek with his hand and they both smiled. Everyone ran into the room. They all smiled at the appearance of their friend. Starfire had noticed that Raven and Beast Boy were holding hands.

Yes, all this time Beast Boy and Raven have been talking. Beast Boy had a great impact on Raven. They were good for each other, even though they were complete opposites they were good for each other. The both taught each other how to be different in good ways. They had stayed together for each other through happy and sad times. Now they can be with each other through happy times once again.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to finally come back to her family!?" Cyborg teased. Starfire laughed and gave them all a bone crushing hug. All of them weren't able to breath, but they were happy to see her safe. They all had a great dinner to celebrate. Happiness was all that could explain that evening.

* * *

The next day was the day of Starfire's date and she hadn't told Robin about it yet. She had stayed in her room for an hour now. She was petrified of how Robin would react. Although she did look amazing. Her hair was curled and altered to the side, and she wore a simple dark blue spaghetti strap dress that ended at a little above her knee with matching high heels. She had worn little makeup because she did not need much. She was pacing around her room like a maniac trying to think of what to say when he arrives. Starfire decided to go to the common room and wait for her date. He had told her he would come as Jason Todd not Red X.

When she got to the common room everyone turned and stared in awe. She blushed as Robin's mouth hung open. Raven walked up to her.

"So what's the occasion?" Starfire stared at her in horror. She had no idea they would all be in there.

"Um well-" she started, but then was interrupted by the door bell. Robin looked around and went to go get it while the others followed. When Robin opened the door he saw a tan boy about his age with brown hair.

"Um, I'm here to pick up Kori," the guy said. Robin stared at him.

"You must have the wrong address there's no Kori here," explained Robin. Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes there is...I'm Kori, and we're going on a date," Robin eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been hung up with homework and school! Anyways please review!:-)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"WHAT!?" Robin yelled in fury. What is his Star doing going on a date with this guy. When did she even meet him? Starfire looked at him with scared eyes. She knew he would be mad.

"Yea man, me and cutie over there are going on a date," the guy said. Robin walked straight up to him about to go full blown Batman on his ass in till Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed the back of Robin's cape.

"Dude! Chill out! They're just going on a date!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin was still struggling to get to the boy.

"Rob! Stop! It's just a date!" explained Cyborg trying to catch his breath holding Robin back. Raven sat down in a chair rolling her eye while her head was on her hand.

"Boys," she muttered. She finally stood up and deciding to stop the yelling and struggling to keep Robin from killing the poor kid. "STOP!" She yelled making everyone freeze in their place. She looked to the kid, to Robin, to Cyborg, to Beast Boy, to Starfire, then back to the guy. "Robin stop and calm down," she sighed. Raven was starting to get something fishy about the kid. She didn't know what it was, but it was something.

"Raven! What is your problem! Obviously there is something wrong with this guy!" Raven just stared at Robin with a look like she thought he was being ridiculous. Robin then looked to Starfire "What are you thinking? You can't go out with this guy!"

"Robin, I'm my own person and i can go out with whom i please!" she yelled. There was silents between the two best friends. Yes, Starfire did feel bad, but she wanted to go out with this guy. Then Jason interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"Um, shall we go then?" he asked holding out his arm. Starfire smiled and gratefully took it.

"We shall," The two walked out the door leaving the fearless leader speechless.

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

_Metallic bars that held villains that were to dangerous to put in a normal jail. The smell of non-purified water filled the air and the noses of many of the prisoners. There was little faint sound heard from outside. All of a sudden there was an air shaft frame blown out of its square like hole at the very top of the building. Out came a black figure fly by so fast that you would have barely noticed it.  
_

_The figure jumped corner to corner, then finally made his way to his master's cell. He looked to see the guards standing in front of the titanium door that held the presents of his mentor. The guards were in conversation of whom the boy did not know._

_"Hey Daryl, did you make sure that the joker's neck piece is on?" one of the guards asked the other, whom's name must be Daryl. The boy in black thought to himself 'Neck piece?' He was interrupted by his thoughts when Daryl answered._

_"Yea. It's on there nice and tight with the power on," Daryl said to the officer. The other man nodded his head as a sign saying he understood. The man had a name tag that read **Glenn. **The boy shook his head and ran to where one f the villain's cells were. He took a metal pipe and threw it on the ground. Both officers came running to where the sound was only to be knocked unconscious with a ray of red plasma. The figure ran to the door __entitled _**_No. S 234_**_. With a skilled move the figure opened the cell door to see the masked villain sitting in a metal chair with metal handcuffs on. __  
_

_"Hello apprentice," the masked man said. He continued "I have an assignment for you." _

_"What is it?" the teen asked. The man with the sinister voice turned around._

_"Get the girl here, the one whom brought me here." he ordered. The boy was confused._

_"What girl, whoa, wait wait, you mean to tell me you were brought here by a girl?" he burst out laughing in till the man shh'ed him to be quiet._

_"This girl was the one that had supposedly died when I blew up that house, but she came back... different." he said that last part with great intensity in his voice. Then he ginned "She was powerful though. If she was able to beat me so easy then imagine what else she could do." He turned more to his apprentice. "Bring her to me. Then with her we will be unstoppable!" He laughed in a very evil way._

_"Sure Slade, but how do I get her here?" He asked. Slade smiled._

_"You're Red X. Get her on a date and knock her unconscious, then carry her to me. We will threaten to kill her friends, which will be easy, and tie her up to a lad table, which will bring back her worst nightmare." explained Slade. _

_"How do you know about her past?" asked Red X. Slade chuckled in an evil way._

_"Let's just say I have my Resources."_

_"One more question." said X._

_"What is it?"_

_"How will you get out of here?" Slade sighed._

_"I could get out of here anytime I want, but I'm waiting for the right moment." Red X turned on his heel to leave in till her heard Slade once more._

_"Oh, and here," Slade said putting a shot with liquid in it. "Inject her with this when she gets close enough." Red X picked it up and examined it._

_"What will happen after I inject it?" Slade gave a serious face._

_"She will be unconscious for one hour." Red X nodded and left. He walked through the door, ran through the hallway, and jumped through the air vent and was out to do his mission._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

The restaurant was one of the fanciest ones in Jump City. It was called _The Orangery _and had the best food you could get. People from all over came to eat with rich friends, or accompany dates to the fancy restaurant. They had ballet parking for those with the most expensive cars you could buy.

Jason and Starfire walked in to the beautiful building looking at all the wonders of art while they waited for their table. Finally the waiter came and made a flirtatious smile at Starfire making her blush slightly. Of course Jason just rolled his eyes. He took her and and followed the waiter to the table.

"They had ordered drinks and sat in comfortable silence for a few minuets. Then finally Jason said something.

"So, what's it like working for bird boy?" Starfire giggled at that. She sighed.

"To tell you the truth... he can be a real pain in the ass, but you gotta love the guy." this made Jason laugh.

They had ordered their food and talked about the weather, sports, being a villain, being a hero. They had talked about if they would ever go on future dates. They had desert and loved every bite of it.

After dinner they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. The walked on the beach for bit.

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight." she said.

"No problem. Now there's something you could do for me." he said suggestively. Starfire got closer.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jason took the needle from his pocket.

"Stay still!"

"No" she gasped.

* * *

**_OMG! I'm so sorry i haven't written in a while. To much school, to much work. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter! Please Review!:-)_**


End file.
